Skipper's True Love?
by lovingSkipper
Summary: Will Skipper find true love with a transfered penguin? - Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Skipper had a dream that night. It was about a girl penguin coming and he and she were in love with each other. He never saw the girl's face.

It was a confusing dream, so Skipper decided to forget about it. Skipper woke up the others and they did their normal routines.

They heard a THUNK on the top of their home. The penguins immediately got into fighting positions, dropping whatever they had in their hands.

Skipper stuck his head out of the fish bowl hole. Then came Kowalski, then Private, then Rico. There was a crate that said "FRAGILE! THIS SIDE UP" in big red letters.

"Kowalski, analysis," Skipper said in a confused voice. Kowalski flipped through his clipboard. "We should use a crowbar to open the crate."

"Rico, crowbar!" Skipper shouted. "Rico?" came a quiet voice from the crate. They looked at the crate, then at Rico, then back at the crate.

"Rico, are you out there?" the voice from the crate said. "Amba?" Rico said. "Rico! It's me!" the voice said with excitement.

Rico coughed up a crowbar, hurried up to the crate, and popped it open. A girl 3 inches shorter than Rico came out and hugged him.

Rico picked her up and swung her in a circle. He kissed her on the cheek and she kissed him on his cheek. "I can't believe it's you!" She shouted. She was so excited she looked like she was going to burst.

Rico put her down and she saw the others. She walked up to Skipper and stuck her flipper out and said "Hi! My name is Amber. What's yours?"

"Skipper, Kowalski, and this is Private, can I ask you a question?" He asked. Amber smiled, "You already did, so why not ask another?" She laughed.

Skipper was a little light headed. She was really beautiful. "How do you know Rico?" Skipper asked sweetly. Kowalski looked at Private and Private returned the look.

They were confused about Skipper's behavior. Skipper never was sweet towards a new person. Kowalski's eyes got big as he remembered Kitka. He was acting the same way.

"I'm Rico's little sister," Amber replied. She smiled.

Now that she said that, she looked a lot like Rico except without a Mohawk and no scar. They showed Amber the HQ. Skipper mentioned the team. "All you need to do is take me out."

"Ok Skipps," Amber said. Amber's goal was to make Skipper mad so he wouldn't go easy on her. Skipper hated nicknames. She finally just told him. "If we are going to battle, you better not go easy on me. I hate it when people go easy on me." Skipper said yes, he would not go easy on her.

She beat him. And she had used more moves then Skipper even known. 'How can my baby sister know more moves than me?' Rico asked himself.

"Rematch!" Skipper called, and she beat him with a really cool move. Amber jumped, flipped in air, landed on Skipper, and he couldn't move a muscle. Amber did something to his neck and Skipper was passed out on the island. She got up and brushed herself off.

Amber looked at Private, Kowalski, and Rico and fell down laughing as hard as she could. The looks on their faces were comical. Their eyes bulging and their beaks hanging open made Amber laugh really hard.

After Amber had her little laughing fit, she woke Skipper up. "HOW did you learn those moves? I didn't know those moves even existed." She smiled. She had a beautiful smile. "There was a training camp back at my old zoo. I learned so fast I took a private class. By the time I was transferred, I was 6 years ahead of my original class.

Rico had no idea that his sister learned so fast. Rico was so proud of his baby sis. "Good joob bauby sees." Amber got angry and shot a glare at Rico. "I told you years ago not to call me baby sis! It gets on my nerves."

They all went back into the HQ. _That was fun,_ Amber thought.


	2. Comforting Amber

Skipper accepted Amber as part of the team. Skipper asked Amber if she wanted to have a tour around the zoo. "Sure, but are there any other girls around here?" Amber asked. "There is Marlene the otter. Her habitat is right across from this here." Skipper answered.

He never felt this way about anyone before. He felt more comfortable around Amber than he did Kitka. When they left the HQ, he decided to get closer to Amber.

"So, Amber, who do you want to see first?" Skipper asked her, feeling himself burning up under his feathers. "I don't care Skipper, take me wherever you want to." Skipper smiled. He thought about what to do. He thought of Marlene. Maybe she would understand these feelings.

Skipper started walking towards Marlene's habitat. Amber followed. So he was going to give Amber a tour of the zoo, and then go over to Marlene's house to tell her what he was feeling around Amber. Then a thought came in mind that made him stop in his tracks.

Skipper turned to Amber and thought of asking her whether or not she knew Blowhole or not. "If I gave you a name, could you identify the animal it belongs to?" Amber looked confused. "I think so. It depends on if I know the animal." Amber looked at her feet. "I would tell you anything." She mumbled.

"Are you familiar with the name, Dr. Blowhole?" Amber's head shot up. "Are you working for him?" Apparently she knew him somehow. "Why?" Skipper asked. He seen tears well up in her eyes, but they weren't spilling over.

Amber out of nowhere pinned Skipper down and hatred filled her eyes and face. "I shouldn't have trusted you! After all these years I wanted to get revenge on him and when I met you I felt something go off but now I could just kill you! Your team is probably working for him too! My brother was an innocent animal and your master killed him! Just killed him! Rico working for Blowhole kills me! I watched my brother die in my hands and all Blowhole did was laugh!"

Amber was shaking in pure rage and hatred. Her eyes were filled with tears, hatred, revenge, and disbelief. A tear landed on Skipper. "We are not working for Blowhole. We are working to defeat him." Skipper said. Amber let Skipper go and they got up. Amber just fell apart and started sobbing.

Skipper walked up to Amber and wrapped his flippers around her. Skipper and Amber sat down and she sobbed. Skipper held her to his chest and rocked her back and forth. "Oh, Skipper, I'm so sorry." Amber wept in Skipper's arms. Skipper brought Amber back to the HQ. Amber was still weeping so Skipper put his flipper around Amber and held her close.

When they got into the HQ, Skipper had his flipper around Amber and went into Kowalski's lab for some privacy. Kowalski looked at Rico and Private and motioned them to come to him. Kowalski looked at them. "Any idea what went wrong?" Rico and Private shrugged. "I wan to kno what ma babby sees is cwyin fo." Rico said.

Skipper came in with Amber, who had calmed down a lot. Skipper had his flipper around her. Skipper and Amber were… laughing? Amber sat down on the table and Skipper got some fish coffee. "Want some coffee?" Skipper asked Amber. She nodded still chuckling. Skipper chuckled along with her.

Skipper gave Amber a cup of coffee. She drank it and looked at Skipper. "This is really good." Amber told him. "Thank you." He said to her. Skipper felt he was getting closer to her every minute.


	3. The Dream

Amber was doing a lot better than yesterday. Skipper was teaching her the "Smile and Wave" routine and the operations they do. After that was done, it was opening time.

Amber did every move correctly. Never missed a step. She was right where she was supposed to be at the right times. The others were amazed. "I told you, I'm a fast learner." Amber said, smiling.

A half an hour before the zoo closed, three boys came up to the penguin's habitat. They each had a sack in their hand. When nobody was around, the boys opened their sacks and took rocks out.

They started throwing them at the penguins. Kowalski got hit and stumbled backwards, but didn't fall down. Rocks were coming at them like rain. Amber spotted a very sharp rock in a boy's hand.

The boy threw it at Skipper like it was a dart.

Skipper's POV

A sharp rock came at me like a dart and someone jumped in front of me and took the rock for me. I didn't know who at first though, it happened so fast. But the penguin that took it screamed and screamed loudly.

I looked over at my team and seen Amber was missing. I couldn't find her at first, until she moaned. I look in the direction of the moan and there she was, lying on the ground.

I rush over to her and seen. Seen that the rock had cut her. Kowalski, Rico, and Private followed me and they seen too. The boys quickly ran and got out there. I looked at the cut and it was a little deep.

It was bleeding badly and one thing that came to mind. Yell. "Help! Help her! Help! Help!" The team soon joined in and started yelling too. Soon humans came to see what was going on and a brown haired girl said, "I'm getting a zookeeper."

Alice came and seen the helpless, bleeding penguin Amber. Alice came in and took Amber. I just went into the HQ.

Normal

Rico and Skipper sat down after the zoo closed. Skipper got his coffee and thought about Amber. Skipper was there to comfort her when she was crying. Skipper was there to make her laugh again. Skipper was there for her when something went wrong.

But this time he wasn't there to comfort her. He wasn't there to make her laugh. He wasn't there at all. Kowalski went over with Private and said, "Skipper, I'm sure she will be back in maybe a week."

Amber POV

I woke up and rubbed my eyes and found myself in grass with red and yellow flowers. There was no cut on my belly. Butterflies were flying around. My brother appeared before me.

"Ted!" I shouted, getting up and hugging him. "I'm sorry I didn't save you. I should have knocked that knife out of his flipper. Will you forgive me?" Ted smiled and looked at me.

"It wasn't your fault, Amber. Right now I came because I want you to know this. Amber, you love Skipper. And he loves you back. Now I want you to go to the HQ and tell him that you love him."

I was shocked. "Am I dreaming?" "Yes." Ted answered. "Ted, I'm hurt and in the vet in the real world. I can't just barge out of the vets office to tell Skipper that I love him."

"If you act like you are in no pain, then they will let you go early." Ted looked at me. In my heart I knew that I loved Skipper. "You're right. Even when you're gone, you're still right."

I woke up in the real world to see the vet looking at me. I got up and there was no pain from the cut. The vet gave me a fish and I ate it up. I bounced around in the cage, trying to show that I wasn't in pain.

The vet looked at his schedule. "You are supposed to be let out next week, but since you are looking like nothing happened, I'll let you out in two days. I want to see if you act like this tomorrow."

The vet left and I looked around. I wanted to be let out so bad, I had a lock on the cage, so I pecked at it. The vet came in and saw me pecking at my lock.

"You want to be let out really bad, don't you?" the vet asked. I kept pecking at the lock and trying to squeeze through the bars to send the signals. "Okay, I will let you out tomorrow."

I kept pecking at the lock. I wanted to get out today. "Okay, rest for tonight and I will let you out early in the morning." I acted like I got tired and I laid down and fell asleep.

**Please review! I love reviews and I'm not getting many so please review! I accept flames.**


	4. Amber Says the Magic Words

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and helped me push on!**

Amber woke up bright and early like usual. She was going to be let out and she couldn't wait! Se remembered what Ted had said and then something hit her.

Amber POV

Something hit me when I was remembering the dream I had. It was a dream! I knew I loved Skipper and maybe when I dreamed, I dreamed of Skipper liking me too.

What was I going to do? Was it a dream that Skipper loved me, or is it for real? I wasn't sure. My stomach growled and I realized that I was hungry.

I sat down and waited for the vet to come and take me to the HQ. I looked at the clock and it said three in the morning. I laid down and tried to fall back to sleep.

I laid on my side and I didn't fall asleep very quick. I closed my eyes. I thought of Skipper. He was the one who comforted me when I had a meltdown about my brother.

He made me laugh again. He was there for me. And if that rock was going to hit me, Skipper would have done the same thing I did. We were there for each other.

I finally fell asleep. I woke up in the same field. Ted appeared again. I smiled. "Are you really my brother or are you my dream?" Ted looked surprised.

"I'm your brother. I'm not made up and I want you to trust me. Skipper really does love you. He is thinking of you now. You have to wake up the vet is in your room."

So that is what I did. I woke up and there was the vet. That is when I knew that my brother was really coming to my dreams. I got up and yawned.

The vet noticed I was up. "Well, you woke up." He said, tossing me a fish. I ate it up and started pecking at the lock. I needed out. "Yes, you are getting out. Where's the key?" He asked himself.

There was no way I was going to be trapped in this stupid cage. I found the keys on the dresser, underneath a lot of papers. I saw a see-through image of Ted take the keys and put them where the vet could see them.

I smiled and mouthed "Thank you." Ted smiled, nodded, and disappeared. "Here they are!" The vet said and unlocked the cage. He put me in another cage.

Then he took me out to the island and let me go. I moved at the fishbowl and went down the ladder. The boys were still sleeping. I knew they were getting up soon so I did something for them.

I took Rico's doll and put her in the corner he brushes her hair in. I brewed Skipper some coffee and put a fish in a cup so all he had to do was pour it.

I took the TV remote and put it on the floor where Private sits. I got Kowalski's clipboard and a thing with beads on it and set them on the table. I cleaned up the HQ so it looked nice.

I then got a pan and cooked some waffles for the boys. I put some chocolate chips on the waffles and apparently the smell of them woke up the boys. "Hey guys." I said.

"What's that wonderful smell?" Kowalski asked. I smiled. "My own homemade waffles." They got up and Skipper hugged me. "Why did you take that rock for me?" He asked.

"You seen what that rock did to me! It would have hit you in the heart and it could have killed you! It was a slicing motion for me and it was a little deep."

Skipper then noticed what I did. "You cleaned the place up and did things for everyone." I smiled and put the waffles on plates. "Here, guys. I just want to thank you about helping me and caring for me."

I set the plates on the table. The boys said thank you for the waffles and you're welcome for the complement. I smiled and ate with them. I was happy to be home.

When we were done, we ate too much. I got Skipper his coffee and asked him to go up top with me, alone. I got half-way up and I heard Skipper say something. He brought his coffee to the ladder and me.

When we got to the top, I gave him his coffee back. We sat down on the edge of the island and our feet dangled in the water. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Skipper asked.

I sat there and stared at the water, remembering what my brother said to me. _If we start dating, what will Rico do? How will he take it? _I asked myself.

"Amber?" Skipper said, waving a flipper in front of my face. I snapped back to reality. I looked Skipper in the eyes and then looked back at the water. "Somebody came to my dream and told me something I think is true."

I looked in to his eyes, then I said "Skipper, I love you."

**Don't forget to review! I'm not getting as many readers as I hoped for but as long as some people read it, I'm okay. So please review!**


	5. The Flashback

Amber POV

"What?" Skipper asked, taken aback. "Yes, Skipper. I love you." That's when a stupid Ring tailed lemur comes and says, "I heard those magic words! We must have a party!"

The Ring tailed lemur ran away and Skipper called him Ringtail. "Okay, but what is his real name?" I asked Skipper. I looked into his eyes as he looked into mine.

Skipper's eyes were a solid blue color and I got lost in them. He got lost in my eyes, too. I felt the whole world around me disappear. This was defiantly love.

"I love you, too." Skipper said. I felt we were being watched but I didn't care. I wasn't about to care. Let them watch. I felt all my fears, my worries, everything bad that has ever happened to me, drain out.

Nothing was bothering me. Nothing was hurting me. Skipper's eyes were so dreamy. I was snapped back to reality when I heard an angry "Amba!" I looked and it was Rico. "What!" I asked him annoyed.

"Wha do ya tink you ah doin!" He shouted at me. I wasn't in the mood for his big brotherly act to start up. I turned to Skipper. "Excuse me." I said. I went in the HQ and Rico stood and tapped his foot.

"Rico, I not in the mood for your big brotherly act, okay?" Then I let something fly that I probably shouldn't have. "I love Skipper and he loves me too. There is nothing you can do to change that!"

I felt everyone staring at me in the HQ. I climbed up the ladder and ran. I ran fast and ran hard. I heard Skipper call my name but I didn't care. I kept running.

I guessed Skipper came after me because I heard footsteps behind me. I didn't turn around. I ran out of the zoo and into the park. I didn't see a stick and I tripped over it.

I closed my eyes waiting for a land on the ground, but it didn't happen. I opened my eyes to see I was in a slide thing. I landed on an ice cold concrete floor.

I looked around the room. It looked kind of familiar. "Hello, Amber. It's nice to see you again. It has been such a long time since we seen each other." An icy cold voice said.

I felt anger wash over me at the voice. Blowhole. "You killed my brother! I'll kill you and you can apologize to him! It has been eight years since Ted died. I've wanted to get revenge on you and now I finally get to."

Skipper POV

I had watched Amber fall right down a chute and disappear. The chute closed on me so I couldn't go down after her. I wasn't sure wha to think or what to do.

I heard something behind me and I turned around. I seen Kowalski running after me with Private and Rico following. Kowalski came up next to me and asked me what happened.

From beginning to end I told them everything. Blowhole came to my mind. If Amber sees Dr. Blowhole, they'll kill each other.

Normal

Skipper looked at Kowalski. "If this is Blowhole, and Amber sees him, they'll kill each other." Kowalski wondered why Amber would kill Blowhole. "Um, Skipper, why would Amber kill Blowhole?"

Skipper looked like he was worried. "I'm about to tell you a long story. So here it goes."

_Flashback_

_Amber and Ted were looking for a bottlenose dolphin that their mom told them about. Ted bumped into a pole with a sign at the top that said 'Do Not Enter! Top Secret Lair!'_

_So of coarse, they go in. They stepped into an elevator and the doors closed. A voice in the elevator said, "Welcome to my lair. You will now be taken down to my main room. Enjoy the ride!"_

_Amber looked at Ted and he looked back at her. "You are now at my main room." The voice said. The doors opened to reveal a bottlenose dolphin and an army of lobsters._

_The dolphin turned around to look at the two penguins. "Hello, what are your names?" He asked. "I'm Ted and this is my sister Amber. We came because our brother Rico fights you. So we are too."_

_Ted and Amber got into fighting stances and looked at the dolphin in his one eye. "I was going too use this on those peng-u-ins, but I guess you'll do." Thats when the dolphin pulled out a sword._

_Ted and Amber were fighting his lobster buddies and he said "You will not defeat, Dr. Blowhole!" Ted kicked a lobster out of his way and lunged at Dr. Blowhole._

_Forgetting he had the sword, Blowhole blocked and stabbed Ted through his heart. Ted fell to the floor and Amber rushed over to him. She put him in her lap and Ted muttered his last words. "Goodbye Amber."_

_Blowhole stood there and started laughing. Amber felt her brother relax as his life drained out of him. Amber started to cry. She dragged Ted out of Blowhole's lair and into the elevator. before the doors closed, she yelled, "I will get you someday! And that's a promise!"_

_That day Amber had lost her brother. Ever since then, Amber had wanted to kill Blowhole and get her revenge. Every night she thought about Ted and wondered if it was her fault._


	6. The Fight

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time and how short the chapter is! **

Amber POV

I got into a fighting position. Blowhole in front of me. I was angered. I launched at him and knocked him off his Segway.

That's when the war began.

Blowhole grabbed a sword off a table and got back on is Segway. I grabbed another off a different table, and we began sword fighting. We yelled things at each other. Everything we could think of.

"I hate your guts for taking my brother's life! Why did you do that!" I yelled, trying to stab him.

"Your brother killed himself!" The evil dolphin yelled back, blocking all my stabs.

"No he didn't! If you hadn't had that sword, Ted would still be here with me!"

"If he hadn't jumped at me he would still be here!"

"He was trying to defeat you!"

"That's something an evil dolphin wants! To be defeated!"

"You could have dodged it instead of blocking him and killing him!"

"I don't care!"

"Of course! It's not your brother who was killed!"

Blowhole tried stabbing me but I blocked it. Apparently he didn't know what to say.

I sliced through the air to block one of Blowhole's moves, but he nicked my chest.

It was bleeding a little bit, but not much. I looked up at him. "Want to kill me too?"

"It would be torture for Skipper, wouldn't it?" Blowhole's replied.

I launched at the dolphin, aiming my sword for his heart.

He blocked my sword and we fought more.

"Your heart was painted black, wasn't it!" I yelled, aiming for his heart again.

"No! I just really hate you!" He blocked my sword again.

"I hate you too!"

"Good to know!"

"Sure is!" I yelled, kicking him in the stomach and knocking him off his Segway.

He swept his tail under my feet and I fell.

He got back on his Segway and I got back on my feet.

"I will win! You will be meeting your brother any minute now!" Blowhole yelled over the clinking of the swords.

"I won't be anytime soon! You will be!"

"No I won't!"

That's when Skipper, Kowalski, Private, and Rico entered the lair, landing in fighting positions.

Blowhole turned his head to see who entered, when I launched.

"Amber, no!" Skipper yelled.

Blowhole turned his head and pointed his sword at me. We both stabbed each other in our sides.

Blowhole gripped the sword in his side and pressed a button on the control panel on his Segway. A glass bubble formed around him and he flew off.

I was gripping the sword in my side. "Amber!" Everyone yelled. That's when my world went dark.


End file.
